


Versace on the floor (Wonhyuk)

by PinchPink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk, light degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchPink/pseuds/PinchPink
Summary: Wonho looked down at his garments and held his breath, taking a peek inside. He hoped Minhyuk would enjoy his gift...





	Versace on the floor (Wonhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got down to writing this fic idea that was in my head for a long time lol 
> 
> I had to put it up after I saw the Versace robe Wonho got for Minhyuk, they are too cute ㅠ ㅠ

Wonho exhaled shakily, fumbling with the silk ties of his robe. Minhyuk was currently in the shower humming to himself, “ treasure, “ by Bruno Mars. He looked over to see Minhyuk’s faint silhouette through the shower doors, biting his lip on reflex. His heart was thumping against his chest in an erratic pace, feeling the palms of his hands starting to get damp.

Minhyuk had been very depressed recently, the group was busier then the usual, which left little time to rest. It was easier to beat yourself down while in bad state of mind. He wanted to see his Minhyukkie smile again like he always did. Minhyuk always takes care of him and Wonho felt as if he did nothing for Minhyuk in return. The guilt tended to eat at him everytime soon after the younger did favors for him.

He took his seat on the bed and waited for his lover to appear, kicking his legs expectantly. He had told Minhyuk that he had surprise for him earlier, knowing that they’d have the dorm to themselves as per usual. The other members where such free spirits always wanting to move out and about. His nerves turned minutes into hours like he was on boat ride moving slowly down the niel river.

Wonho looked down at his garments and held his breath, taking a peek inside. He hoped Minhyuk would enjoy his gift, though it was unlikely that he wouldn’t, Wonho couldn’t help but worry, he was just a man of that nature. He was so thankful to have a caring boyfriend like Minhyuk. “ Hey babe~, “ Wonho looked up to see Minhyuk slowly advancing towards him in the Versace robe he had bought him. Wonho gulped when saw his chest peeking out teasingly,looking at the floor timidly, “ I- I’m ready to show you your gift now, “ he said in a soft voice.

He moved to the center of the bed, Minhyuk crawling on top of him, cadging him in between his arms. Wonho hid his face in the pillow, “ What’s got you so jumpy~? Hmm~, “ Minhyuk chuckles at the adorable sight. Wonho slowly untied the cloth that was warped around him, revealing his pale skin. “ Oh fuck, “ Minhyuk breathed, staring at his body in awe. Minhyuk reached out to play with the fabric of the baby doll his lover was wearing. It was black and sheer with a matching g-string to go with it. Wonho’s cheeks burned as he watched Minhyuk examine him intently. Minhyuk played with the strings of his panties and hummed.

“ Y-you can do whatever you want with me tonight, “ Wonho stuttered, Minhyuk nodding his head and spreading his thighs, squeezing them and marveling at how soft they were. “ You barely fit in the panties~, “ he mused and grabbed onto Wonho’s stiffening cock, causing the older to let out a small whimper. The embarrassment making him even more turned on.

Minhyuk felt like the outfit reminded him of Wonho’s stage clothes. He tended to have a hard time keeping his hands off him whenever his nipples poked through the thin fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination, it being completely see through on his chest on occasion. He wanted to show everyone that Wonho was his whenever he exposed himself and danced sexily. The younger wanting to steal his lips and mark up his neck for all the audience to see.

It was quite obvious what Wonho’s intentions where tonight, he just decided to take him out to dinner seemingly out of the blue earlier today. He had been fidgety all afternoon. The older opening the car door of the passenger seat for him. “ What’s got you in such a sappy mood~? “ Minhyuk lightly teased. He was doing all sorts of little kind gestures like that the whole time. Minhyuk honestly found it really adorable. Seeing the older check his makeup in the mirror before they had left to the car. He opted for a bronze smokey eye with shimmer underneath the lower lash line, a deep red color tint on his plump lips to bring the look together. The older giggled when Minhyuk hugged him from behind, nuzzling his face in his neck, “ I’m ready to go “ Minhyuk said, his breath tickling his ear and causing him to tremble. Wonho even had a table for them reserved in a private back room. Minhyuk marveling at all the expensive looking decor. When the two sat in their seats, Wonho handed him a box which happened to contain the robe Minhyuk decided to wear tonight.

They had a nice steak dinner, the wine they served nicely chilled, though opted to have soda later on, them not really big on drinking. Wonho got drunk very easily, but it was pretty cute. But that wasn’t really the plan, him still wanting to be able drive back home. Minhyuk remembered the first time he had seen Wonho get drunk. It was when they were still trainees, all of them deciding to celebrate after making it in the group. They went to their favorite beer house and eventually lost count of how many drinks they had.

Wonho whining and clinging onto Minhyuk, grinding on his lap. Minhyuk almost choked on his drink and chuckled nervously, petting his head. Everyone agreed to call it a day because, they didn’t want to make scandal as soon after they just got put together. Calling a cab to go home. Minhyuk stumbled as he tried laying Wonho on his bed, throwing the blanket on him haphazardly. “ What a handful~”he mused silently, examining his features. He’d never really paid much attention but Wonho was oddly beautiful, his long eye lashes resting delicately on his face. He sat next to him and brushed his hair out of the way, “ How am I supposed to handle you? “ he chuckled.

The next morning Wonho woke with a terrible hangover, groaning in pain and moving on the bed sluggishly. Minhyuk walked into room once he heard the noise, helping Wonho sit up. “ drink this bunny~, “ holding a glass of water to his lips. Wonho drank all the liquid, Minhyuk giving him a pain killer, then offering him some fresh fruit. “ Thank you Minhyuk, “ Wonho smiled and laid back on the bed, feeling warm despite the slight pain he was in.

Minhyuk got in the bed with him and cuddled him. He decided that from here on that he would protect Wonho. He made sure his clothes where put on correctly before they performed on stage. Asking if he was okay if looked a little gloomy. Wonho always felt his heart flutter everytime, then wondering what has gotten into himself .

As time went on Wonho began noticing a change in Minhyuk’s behavior. He was more clingy then the usual, he groped his chest more often when he showed skin. Everytime a Monbebe would yell, “ oppa~, “ Minhyuk would give him a slap on the butt.

“ How come you’ve been groping me these day? “ Wonho pouted and laid his head on Minhyuk’s lap as they watched t.v in living room late at night. Minhyuk looked taken back and stared at him, “ I’m not sure what you mean, “ Wonho whined an nudged him, “ don’t dodge the question~ “ Minhyuk gave a reluctant smile, “ I don’t know, I just get irritated when people look at you, “ Minhyuk pet his head gently.

Back then they were so innocent and ignorant when it came to feelings of love. Minhyuk didn’t regret a single bit of way to make it to where they where now. He looked down at Wonho, examining his aroused expression. His lips in a slight pout and his eyebrows furrowed, panting softly. “ I barely touched you, “ Minhyuk smiled and pushed aside the string of his panties, sticking his finger inside his hole. It felt sticky and loose already, “ You prepped yourself?“

It was difficult to stretch himself and keep the noise muffled in the pillows, while Minhyuk showered. “ Y-yes, “ Wonho confirmed, spreading his thighs even further. Minhyuk smirked and leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips, Wonho eagerly kissing back. He gasped softly when he felt Minhyuk’s hard on press against his leg. Wonho felt happy that Minhyuk was just as turned on as he was. He let out a soft cry in surprise when he suddenly got flipped over on his hands and knees.

Minhyuk massaged his plump ass and gave it a rough slap, causing the older to moan in pleasure. He spread his asscheeks and dipped his tongue inside his hole, groaning from how sweet he tasted. “ Ah-Minhyuk you don’t need to- “ Wonho said, suddenly getting cut off by his loud moan. The younger grinned smugly and took some lube he knew Wonho stores underneath the pillow, lubing his digits, slowly inserting a finger inside of him.

He moved it slowly in and out, adding two fingers. Wonho whined in a frustrated sounding voice, he wanted Minhyuk filling him deep with his cock. Minhyuk smirked from the need in his voice and slowly slid down his robe, putting his cock teasingly between his asscheeks. Wonho pressed against him eargerly and bit his lip. Spreading his pink hole, Minhyuk groaned at the sight, aligning the head of his cock to it and pushing all the way to the hilt in one thrust, his ass taking him nicely.

Wonho screamed into the pillow, it barely being muffled. Wonho could barely keep hold himself up and Minhyuk was only just starting. Minhyuk pulled out until only the head was in, slamming all the way back. He fucked him like that and panted roughly, watching his hips meet Wonho’s ass with a resounding slap.He spread his asscheeks again, being mesmerized by his cock moving in and out of him.Wonho whined and cried, that stretch making Minhyuk hit him even deeper.

Minhyuk sat back and pulled Wonho on top of his lap, causing him to scream again, his cock stretching him to the brim. He clenched hard around his lover’s member and covered his mouth, bouncing on Minhyuk’s lap. The younger pressed his body against him and pinched his perky nipples through the lace covering them. He twisted them and felt them getting more stiff, “ You’re mine, nobody else can see you moan and whimper like this. “ Wonho nodded his head weakly almost not able to move anymore, “ Yes~” Minhyuk groped his thick pectorals, “ Our Monbebe think that you like to dominate and fuck everyone hard. They have no idea that you actually like to be pounded and beg like a slut. “

Wonho moaned and felt his vision go hazy, he loved it when Minhyuk degraded him. What he said was true, it turned him on from how possessive Minhyuk got of him. He usually acted sexy for the fans because, he knew that Minhyuk would fuck him hard later on. “ I bet you’d like it if I filmed you riding me like your life depended on it and posted it online for everyone to see. “ Wonho whined at the thought, feeling so close it was beginning to be painful. He could only imagine how scandalous it would be, it excited him more.

Minhyuk loved the contrast Wonho had, his thick body to his preference for bottoming. His marble skin was a masterpiece in contrast to the onyx colored lace that rested on him. Minhyuk’s cock throbbed, he could fuck Wonho everyday. The younger had been eager to finally put his hands on him the minute they got back to the dorm.

“ your cock is so big, “ Wonho whimpered, his panties being soaked by precum. Minhyuk groaned and layed down on his side with him, holding one of his thighs up, hitting Wonho’s prostate. Wonho made high pitched moans and screams, unable to speak from his hole being ravaged so well. He came with a choked cry, tears threatening to stream down his face. He always had a habit of tearing up when they had sex. The first time Minhyuk saw he panicked, afraid that he had hurt him.

Minhyuk gave a few last thrusts, groaning and emptying his seed inside of him, claiming him. Wonho whimpered softly as he felt it paint his walls. “ You always like cumming inside of me, “ he giggles. “ Well because, you always beg me to fill you up, “ Minhyuk chuckled, causing Wonho to blush red. “ Don’t joke like that you dork, “ Wonho whined and hid his face in the covers, smiling secretly. The fabric of the bralette was rubbing against his nipples, almost hurting from how sensitive they still were.

“ I need to change out of these, “ Wonho pouted, the lingerie was expensive and he already stained it. “ Don’t worry I’ll buy plenty more for you, “ Minhyuk kissed the back of his head. “ let me help you wash up~, “ Minhyuk slipped out of Wonho’s hole, seeing cum spill out onto the sheets and g-string. He quickly went into the bathroom and got a damp towel, wiping off the sweat and cum from his lover’s body, dragging the cloth against the delicate skin. The younger helped him change out of the baby doll for some more comfortable clothes, a t-shirt and sweat pants.

Minhyuk put on some boxers and spooned him. “ You don’t have to worry about doing something special all the time for the me. Just you being here is enough for me. “ Wonho leaned against him, “ I know~but you deserve special service too every now and then. “ Minhyuk smiled at how pure Wonho was, he always thought of others before himself, just by having him near made his spirits lift everytime. He just felt so fuzzy in his presence. He had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

He soon closed his eyes and held Wonho tight, even if he had nothing left it wouldn’t matter as long as he’s by his side. Wonho giggled as thought about giving Minhyuk a bubble bath in the morning, he’d always protect his moongie.

**Author's Note:**

> When they only research I do when I’m not feeling lazy is how to spell bralette correctly-


End file.
